The life of Serena Morgan
by the.novice.writer42713
Summary: Serena Morgan is the wwe's newest diva. what happends when she catches the eye's of both the the vicious viper and the psychotic dean ambrose ...
1. bio

Intro

Hey you guys:):) my name is Serena Morgan and I'm wwe's newest diva:):) here are some facts about me…

Real name: Serena Morgan  
Ring Name: Sabrina Morgan  
Personality: sweet ,funny ,sassy ,flirty  
Likes: music, drawing ,wrestling ,dancing, reading ,playing videogames  
Dislikes: long lectures ,pet names, arguing.

So yea.. that's me ..now if you excuse me I have to go to the Airlines arena.. Bye for now


	2. chapter 1: first day

Chapter 1: the first day of the rest of my life  
Serena's Pov  
5:30 pm

I walked into the American airlines arena in Miami, Florida. Tonight was Monday night raw. I was nervous yet excited about tonight. I was trying to find triple h's office and I was getting lost. As I turned the corner I ran into somebody and fell on the floor. Looking up I say two guys. One guy looked about in his mid-20's he had black hair and toned muscles. The other guys standing next to him look… well pale. He had orange/red spiky hair. He had more muscles.

"Now you see what you did Cody you knocked this pretty lassie over"... The guys said. The guy named Cody extended a hand out to help me up. "I'm so sorry" he said .With a smile I said" its ok it's no need to apologies it happens". I took this opportunity to introduce myself." I'm Serena" I said." The newest diva". I smiled as I finished my sentence.

"I'm Cody he said and the guy standing next to me" as he pointed to the guy. "He's Stephen" I looked at Stephen and smiled. "Umm do you guys know by any chance where I can find triple h's office?" I asked hoping they would help me. "Yes actually we do" said Cody "would you like us to show you" Stephen asked. I would appreciate it I told both of them.

5 mins later

On our short walk to triple h's office Cody, Stephen and I made small talk. I could tell that these guys were really cool guys. As we turned the corner I laughed at Cody's corny joke. We had arrived at triple h's office.  
"And you have reached your destination". Said Cody in a gps like voice. I laughed. "Well thanks guys I really appreciate this". I said looking at both of them. We said our goodbyes as they walked away. The guys continued to walk leaving me. I was so nervous but I was more excited than ever.

I knocked on the door softly. I heard a faint come in from the other side of the door. I opened the door with caution. As I open the door I saw triple's on the other side sitting behind a desk. This was going to be a great conversation.

15 mins later.  
I closed the door to triple h's office as I closed the door I jumped up and down with excitement. I was going to have a match tonight against Alicia fox. This was the best day ever.

As I was standing by the door I saw somebody skipping down the hall way were I was. She came right up to me and stopped. "Are you the new diva?" she asked as she titled her head a little to the side. I extended my hand." I'm Serena" I said she shook my hand and smiled. "I'm April she told me. "So I'm guessing you're going to need help finding out where everything are" April said "yes I'm definitely going to need help" I said as I laughed at myself" I could help you out if you need it" she said "I would really appreciate it". I said follow me she said our first stop was the divas locker room.

April opened the door reveling a few people inside as I walked inside April said "everybody this is Serena, Serena this is everybody". I received a few HI's and hello's I was then approached by two very pretty women these girls looked identical. I could definitely tell that they were related. "Hi I'm brie" one of them said and" I'm Nicki" said the other. I looked at both of them "I'm Serena" I said. I put my bags downs by a locker and began to get ready

9:15 pm

Monday night raw was already rolling. The past few hours April showed me around. I got to meet some really cool people like Zack Ryder, Justin Gabriel and Xavier woods. I caught up with Cody and Stephen as well.  
The time was 9:15. I realized that my match was coming up. I had already had my wrestling attire on. I was wearing some sparkling pink shorts as well as a pink sparkling top to match the top reveled my stomach. I was also wearing my wrestling boots. I went to hair and makeup. They put my hair into a ponytail and they gave me light makeup.

As I made my way to the gorilla position I began to grow nervous. What if I mess up and something goes wrong I thought. As I looked to my right I was thrown out of my thoughts as I noticed a guy staring at me. He was wearing some type of vest and he had brown hair with toned muscles. I also noticed the United States championship resting on his shoulder. He had this smirk on his face that was hard to read.

I turned away and shook my head. As I did that I heard my theme entrance start up. It was now my time to shine...


	3. Chapter 2: Sweet Cheeks and a storyline

Disclaimer: I don't own any people, places tittles of the wwe .. i do own my character Serena:):)

Enjoy:):):)

Serena's pov

toward the end off the match

Alicia and i have been in the ring for 15 minutes. i had to admit she was great competition. we ere both tired as we knew we had to fight.. i had a little energy building up inside of me as the crowd cheered for me.. i was steting Alicia up for my finisher.. the rockette( a scissors kick and land in the splits).

I achieved my finisher and went for the pin

1...

2...

3...

the crowd erupted in cheers as i had won my match. my theme started to play as i got on the turnbuckle and pointed to some of the fans. i was so excited. i had just won my first match in the WWE.

I rolled underneath the bottom rope and got out of the ring. i went to slap a few of the fans hands.. i continued up the ramp and on stage.i went backstage

as i got backstage i was greeted by Stephen,Cody, Nikki, Brie,Zack and April. i was so surprised by the amount of people waiting for me back stage. as i grabbed a bottle of water from the table i got so many" great match" and" you were amazing"

i told them all thank you as i wa going to the divas locker room to change back into my m=normal clothes. i was walking thru the hallways a i was walking to the locker room as i walked down the hall i noticed this guy posted up against the wall . by the loo of him her was about in his mid 30's. he had somewhat of a beard and tons of tattoos going down his arm.

but what i noticed most was that he had both the WWE championship and the world heavyweight championship were resting on his shoulders..

i ignored my thoughts as i walked passed him...

" i saw your match.. you were pretty good out there..sweet cheeks"..

ow if there was one thing i hated it was pet names. i had a name it wasn't princess, sweet cheeks baby or anything like that.. i turned around..

"excuse me.. may i help you" i said as anger filled my voice he got off the wall and smirked.

"actually you can you can start with your name sweet cheeks".

i was getting more and more angry.

"my name isn't sweet cheeks it's Serena".. i told him as i rolled my eyes. he laughed as he readjusted both titles on his shoulders..

"ahh so that's your name". he began to walk toward me what in the world is happening and who does this guy think he is.. i thought to myself he stopped right in front of me. he took my hand and kissed it.

"the name is Randy Orton your WWE world heavyweight champion"

he said as his signature smirk was plastered on his face. i rolled my eyes. this guy could be serious."that's nice" i said as i took my hand away from him"i was hoping we could get to know each other a little bit... better" he said as he closed the gap between us... i giggled as he smirked thinking that his antics were working.. i pretended to think...

" hmmm i don't think so". and with that i walked off.. from the corner of my eye i could see a stunned randy.. i laughed on the inside as i continued to walk leaving Randy there alone

randy's pov

i could not believe she just said that i had just got rejected by the newest diva. i NEVER get rejected.. i always get what i want.. and what i wanted was her.

Serena's pov

i walked around thinking about the interaction with randy and i. that guys was cocky. and i dont like cocky o continued to walk i was getting looks from people of satisfaction. i saw Cody walking down the hallway i was in the same direction. i caught up to Cody

" hey Cody" i said as i was out of breathe. "hey Serena nice match" he said with a smile on his face" thanks" i simply replied. ""by the way nice way of rejecting randy like that his face was priceless. i turned to Cody with a confused face. how did you know about that ? it was on the titan-tron.. i stood there in shock if it was put up there on the titan tron that means everybody saw it..

i caught back up with Cody. "are you serious" i asked with all seriousness,. "yea everybody saw it". just then i felt a tap on my shoulder i turned around to see the one and only Stephanie McMahon. "hi Serena im Stephanie" she said as i accepted her hand shake. "do you have a minute" she asked. "sure" i said simply replied. i said goodbye to Cody as Stephanie and i began to walk.

""not trying to be rude or anything but what exactly do you want to talk to be about i asked Stephanie. "a possible storyline" she simply replied. i got really excited. this was going to be the best conversation ever

20 mins later

i closed the door to Stephanie off. that had to be the worst conversation ever. they wanted me to be in a ROMANTIC storyline with that cocky jerk Randy Orton. .out of everybody in the wwe they pic him to put me with. as i walked a little down the hall there he was posted in the wall as if he was waiting for me

"well well well look who decided to comeback to me".. Randy said with a smirk plastered on his face.." i didn't comeback for you randy you just happened to be in the same direction that im going" . i told him with anger in my voice. "so im guessing you heard about our little storyline" he asked as he adjusted both titles on his shoulders. "ugh don't remind me" i said as i folded my arms across my chest.

"mind if i tell you a secret" he asked. i didn't replie. randy got off the wall and walked toward me. my head was telling me to back away as he was walking toward me but my feet didn't move. randy walked behind me and stopped could feel his hot breathe on the back of my neck as he was breathing

"im the one who suggested the storyline"...

this made me pissed i turned around to see randy with his signature smirk on his face.. randy got dangerously close to my face and most importantly.. my lips..

"now your stuck with me"..

he whispered. i was so angry. i stormed off not looking back at randy..

randy's pov

i watched as she stormed off. to be honest she was pretty sexy when she was all angry.. i was pretty satisfied with myself. i walked in the opposite direction of Serena with a smile on my face. i always get what i want.. and what i wanted was her..

? pov

i watched the whole scene play out with randy and Serena i wasn't going to let Randal have all the fun with her. i believe it was now time to server a little...injustice..


	4. Chapter3: Roses and injustice

Chapter 3: roses and injustice

Serena's pov

8:30pm…

Monday Night Raw started 30 minutes ago.. I had a match tonight against Aksana tonight but that wasn't until later today was the first day of that stupid storyline with Randy.. Speaking of that I looked at the clock as it read 8:32. I had to go film a segment. Lucky for me randy wasn't in it.

I went to hair and makeup. They straighten out my hair and applied lip gloss onto my lips. I then went to where we were filming the scene. Everything was in place and ready to film..

*On screen*

I was walking down the hall.. I could hear the crowd cheer as I appeared on screen. As I continued to walk a member of the stage crew came up to me.

" Are you Sabrina Morgan?"

"Yes"

"These are for you"

From behind his back he revealed a beautiful bouquet of roses.. I had a surprised look on my face.. "Thanks" I said and the person walked off. As I examined the roses I noticed that there was a cad attached. I opened up the card from a little envelop. I read it out loud

" I can't wait to see you out there. I'll be watching.. Good luck. Sweet cheeks;) Randy"

I rolled my eyes as I read his name at the bottom of the card. The irritation and anger grew inside of me as I read the word sweet cheeks on the card. I found the nearest trashcan and threw the followers in there. Brushing my hands against each other as if I accomplish something I walked away with a smile on my face.

*Off screen*

I had to go prepare for my match. I went into the divas locker room and got my wrestling gear. Tonight I was wearing my orange sparkle top with the shorts to match. I also had some orange sparkles bedazzled on the back of my wrestling boots.

I left the divas locker room and found a area to stretch. As I was stretching I felt like I was being watched. I looked to my left and there was nothing there. I looked to my right and there was nothing there. something just didn't feel right.

It was now time for my match .aksana was already in the ring and it was now my turn to go out. I heard my theme go on as the crowd cheered. That got me pumped and I was ready to fight

*On screen*

20mins later

Aksana and I had been fighting for at least 20 minutes aksana was easy to beat but she wasn't that difficult either. I was thinking about setting her up for my finisher but I wanted to do something different. I was feeling pretty special tonight. So I decided to go for a submission.

I pulled aksana by her hair as I slapped on my submission called the ultimatum ( my version of the black widow) I named it that because you only had two choices . Either you were going to try and fight out of it. Or you were going to tap

And sure enough she tapped.

The crowd cheered as my theme went off my celebration began. I had won two matches in a row. I was feeling pretty good about myself. As I continued my celebration my theme was cut short by another theme entrance

Sierra, hotel, India

Echo, lima,

Delta….

Shield….

As there theme continued I started to get worried. I didn't know who these guys were. As they approached the barricade I felt like I was frozen in the place I stood. One by one they jumped over the barricade. I grew more and more nervous. I wanted to run but it was too late.

Each of them had got onto the apron in a different spot. Two were on the side and one was on the end near the announcers table.

I turned my head to the left. I looked and saw this guy that gave me the creeps. he was rather tall and build. He had a tattoo on his left arm and long hair. This guy was intimidating.

I looked to my right and saw the next guy. He had two different hair colors. On the right was blond and the left was black. He was rather a tad bit shorter than the guy on my left. He had a smirk plastered on his face similar to Randy's

Lastly I looked at the guy that was a head of me. He was just about the height of the guy to the right of me. His brown short hair fell over his face. Hanging onto his waist was the united states championship.. that's when I realized it was him. The guy who was staring at me on my first day.

My thoughts were interrupted by another theme.. This one I knew and I wasn't too fond of the person it belonged to

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy Orton came out with his famous smirk on his face. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes as he walked down the ramp. As randy got to the stairs he looked at me as he continued to smirk.. this guy couldn't be serious.. Randy got into the ring as he rested both titles on his shoulders. He had a mic and brought it up to his lips to speak.

" Sabrina… Sabrina will you ever learn".. He said as he leaned up against the ropes watching me not letting the smirk off his face.

"I take it you didn't like the flowers"?.. He said into the mic as if he was asking me.. I rolled my eyes. I noticed a mic next to me and picked it up.

"Actually I love roses" I sad with a smile." I'm just not to fond of the person who gave them to me". It was not my turn to have the smirk on my face as randy got angry.

"Feisty ..arent we" said randy as he got off the ropes'" I guess so" I told him. Randy looked at the guys who were on the apron and back to me. His smirk returned

" I see you met some friends of mine" said randy. I turned and looked at each guy. I had to admit I was a little intimidated but I put my brave face on because I couldn't let randy know I was intimidated.

" Who.. these guys"? I said pointing to them I clapped my hands. "I'm surprised you have friends randy.. you know with your attitude and all"..

Randy was looking a bit angry.. "you know I don't get it with you.. You stalk me in the hall, you buy me flowers. And now you these boys and use them as a scare tactic.. I'm not surprised.. Orton I'm not surprised"..

This made randy pissed as he walked up to me he did something I didn't expect him to do.. he chuckled. I mentally gulped.. Randy stopped right in front of me..

"You just don't seem to understand.. see I have these".. He held up both the WWE title and the World Heavyweight Championship. He received boos from the crowd." With these I'm known as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.. I run this show and I get what I want".. He leaned in and got dangerously close to my face... "and what I want is you"…

I backed away slowly. As I backed away I backed into something hard but firm. Looking up I saw the guy with the brown hair and the United States title. He had a smirk plastered on his face. I knew I was in trouble. I tried to run in the other direction but her grabbed my arms.. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was to strong.

"Aww what's wrong Sabrina.. are you starting to get there picture"?.. I had an angry look on my face as I looked back at randy. I can tell randy was loving this.. I struggled to get out of this guy's grasp and every time I tried to get out his grip would get tighter..

Randy walked up to me and started to play with my hair. I looked at randy with a pissed off look. His famous smirk was back on his face. an idea popped into my head.

As randy stopped playing with my hair I did something I never did to randy.. I smiled.. Randy must have noticed as his smirk grew I was waiting for randy to come closer.

Randy walked closer to me and stopped right in front of me. "Starting to get the picture"? He asked me into the mic. I shook my head in a up and down formation meaning yes. Randy's smirk turned into a smile as he thought he had just won me over. Randy was now right where I wanted him to be.

I stumped on Randy's foot hard. He winched in pain as he hop on one foot. I stumped on the guy who was holding me.. He let go of my arms. I elbowed him into the stomach. He fell to the mat. I ran out of the ring.

Randy was still winching in pain as he watched me. The guy who was holding me was now laying on the mat against the turnbuckle as his team mates helped him. I looked at randy and his infamous cocky attitude was now replaced by anger and irritation... if anything I would guess he was pissed..

I looked at randy and a smile of satisfaction grew on my lips. I blew a kiss to randy as I mouth better luck next time... I watch his reaction as I done that .it seem to only make him more angry.. Succeeding with my plan I smiled and walked backstage I knew randy would never live that down.


	5. Chapter 4 : Roommate

Hey Everyone it's Alex ( a.k.a the novice writer) I decided to give you guys and update because Im not really busy today.. There are four things I really want you guys to know..

#1 : I wanted to give a Massive THANK YOU to all the support this story has gotten. All of the reviewes, follows, favorites and everybody who decided to read my story. You guys have no idea how much it means to me that I can write something and have people enjoy my stories.. it really makes me happy

#2: if you go to my profile I recently put a poll up. The poll question is … who should Serena end up with? I'm letting my readers chose who Serena ends up with.. I'll let you guys know when the voting is almost over.. so if u like the story go cast your vote

#3: I have been working really hard on this new story for you guys.. It's called Spellbound.. I will most likely put the first chapter up on Friday after my class.

And last bit not least …. #4 : Thanks you guys so much for the love and support of this story now on to the story… Enjoy

Chapter 4: Roommate

Serena pov

10:30pm

I was driving myself to the hotel that all the superstars and divas were staying at... I was still feeling great after what happened on Raw... seeing Randy's face replaying in my head was classic. And the way how I elbowed that guy was super...

I pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked the car. I got my suit cases out of the trunk... I lock the car as I walked away from the car. I walked into the huge hotel and took in my surroundings. I walked toward the reception desk. "Checking in for Serena Morgan "I said to the receptionist in my sweet voice. I watched as the receptionist typed into the computer. She then got a key card and swiped it in a machine. She handed me the key and said "you're in room 416 on the fourth floor".

I thanked her as I got my suitcase and walked toward the elevator. I pressed the up button as I began to wait for the elevator. I didn't have to wait long. The elevator door opened and I got inside and pressed the four. As the started to close I heard "hold the elevator" from a voice not too far away. I pressed a button as the elevator door started to open... I was surprised to see who it was... more like who they were...

I t was the guys from earlier tonight. The one that was really creepy and intimidating and the one with the with the two –toned hair. "Thanks "said the one with the two toned hair, as he looked at me with a smile. "No problem" I replied. As the elevator doors closed I noticed the two toned guy was still looking at me.

"Aren't you Serena, the new diva ?" He asked. This got the attention of the intimidating guy as he turned around. "The one and only" I said with a smile. "And you two are?" I asked as I looked at both of them. 'The name's Colby … Colby Lopez better known as Seth Rollins" he said as he extended his hand for a handshake. I took his hand and accepted his handshake.

" And I'm Joe... better known as Roman Reigns" said the intimidating guy. I smiled at both of them I noticed these two guys weren't as scary as they seemed... As the elevator doors opened we were now on the fourth floor. "You guys are on the fourth floor To"? I asked."Yea were in room 418". "Wow" I said..." it's a small world. I'm in 416". Colby and Joe both looked at each other while I gave them a confused look. As we got to our respected doors Colby said "be careful of you roommate He's kind of a flirt". He said and with that he walked into his room.

I stood there for a minute... What could that possibly mean...? Preparing myself for the worst I inserted my key card in the door and opened the door

As I walked in I noticed there were two beds, a kitchen area a living area with a couch and one TV... it was a pretty basic hotel room... I walked into the room and noticed that my roommate was already here... and if that wasn't a clue I heard the shower running... I went over to the bed that had nothing on it and sat down.

I unzipped my suitcase as I got out a pair of pajamas... I heard the shower go off but I continued with what I was doing I heard the bathroom door opened... I turned around to see who my roommate was...

He had brown short hair that was all over his face. He was wearing a white beater and some basketball shorts. It was the same guy that was with Colby and Joe on Raw. He looked up and noticed me staring at him...

"See something you like…. Serena"? he said with a smirk on his face. I turned and blushed a little. I then realized he knew my name. I turned back to him. He was looking for something in his suitcase." How do you know my name?" I asked him as my voice was laced with curiosity... he chuckled.

" I do my research" he said simply as he continued to look for whatever he was looking for in his suitcase I got up and walked over to him. I leaned up against the wall in the room as I watched him. "And who are you exactly…?"

"Jonathan…. Jonathan good... better known as Dean Ambrose... but you can call me Jon or dean or Johnathan which ever works for you"... I giggled as he said that... Wait why win the world was I giggling... I just met this guy like two minutes ago...

As I watched him look thru his suitcase I could help but stare at his muscles. They were toned and men were they something. I shook my head as I eased those thoughts out of my head. I walked back over to my suitcase and got my pj's and head toward the shower. I got into the bathroom and closed the door.

I turned on the water to the shower... I ran my fingers under the water making sure that the water temperature was to my liking. I striped down and got into the shower... I allowed the water to flow down my back... it felts so good. After about 15 minutes in the shower I turned off the water I got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body... I then dropped the towel and slipped on my pg.'s...

Jon's pov

As I heard Serena turn off the shower there was a knock at the door...I got up and opened the door as I saw Colby and Joe on the other side. "hey I said as I step aside and let them in." how is she man"? Colby asked. She's pretty cool I replied... "she in the shower now"... I said as I pointed to the bathroom... "You would know" said Colby with a sly smirk on his face. I shoved Colby as he laughed. The guys sat on the couch as I turned on the TV then the bathroom door opened...

Serena's pov

I opened the bathroom door... as I walked out I was welcomed by a cold yet gentle breeze... I went to go put the clothes back into my bag. As I did that I hear laugh voices coming from the living area. I walked toward the living area to see Jon, Colby and Joe sitting on the couch watching TV...

"Hey guys" I said as I leaned on the side of the wall." Hey" Serena said Colby and Joe in unison... Jon looked at Colby and Joe and then looked at me." Ok... am I missing something here... how you all know each other"?." We met in the elevator on the way up". I told Jon as he gave me an ohh ok look. I walked over to the couch as sat in-between Joe and Colby. "What are you guys watching" I asked? "Actually were just looking for something to watch" said Joe. I looked at the screen as Jon changed the channels. Jon stopped when he saw a basketball game on.

25 minutes later

I laughed as Jon and Joe where arguing about the basketball game... Colby was shaking his head in disappointment... it was now half time on the basketball game... I had to admit these guys were absolutely nothing like they were on TV. These guys were funny sweet and downright cool guys...

I got up from my spot on the couch to go get my phone. As I came back I noticed Jon was sitting in my spot." Move your feet you lose your seat". Jon said as he stuck out his tongue out at me. I giggled... I came over to the guys and sat on Jon Joe and Colby were laughing.

Jon's pov

Serena plopped down on my lap... "You know Jon your pretty comfortable". She said as got comfortable. I started to look at Serena before I started to watch the game again. As the 3rd quarter got underway I couldn't help myself but to look at Serena's frame. She was skinny but not too skinny. I started at her shoulders as I let my eyes travel down her small frame. She had the shape of an hourglass. Her long brown hair touched almost the middle of her back. Serena was a very beautiful girl...

Serena's pov

The game was going on as I was still sitting on Jon's lap... I didn't know where in the world that confidence came from to sit on his lap... I just met the guy today and I was now sitting on his lap... it was weird but I was enjoying every minute of it...

Another 25 minutes later

The game had ended and the guys looked exhausted... Colby and Joe got up and went to their room leaving Jon and I alone... I looked behind me at Jon and he was half asleep so I didn't disturb him. I quietly got off of his lap and walked over to my bed. I climbed into my bed and snuggled under the covers as I began to feel the warmth from the covers. Without me even noticing my eye lids were getting heavier and heavier and the next thing I knew I was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 5:Seduction

Hi guys it's me Alex once again doing a update for you guys I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the reads, reviews, follows and all the support you guys have given this story.. You guys are amazing .You guys can follow me on twitter theniceone427 . I have some pretty interesting chapters in store for you guys.. But for now.. On to the story

Chapter 5: seduction

Serena Pov

8:35

Friday Night Smack down had been on for the last 30 minutes. I didn't have a match tonight however I had to go film a segment with randy…ugh… I was wearing my favorite pair of skinny jeans with a pink off the shoulder top. My long brown hair was curled and down. Looking up at the clock I had 15 minutes before it was time for me to film the segment.

I went to the divas locker room and set my stuff down and walked out... I decided to roam around the halls until it was time. Before I knew it 15 minutes had pasted. I got to the spot just in time and it was now time to film...

*on screen*

I was walking around some random hallway in the arena. I heard the crowd start to cheer as I knew I was on the screen. I continued to walk down the hall... as I turned the corner I slowly back up as I found myself in front of both Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. They crowd erupted in boos as they saw they appear.

As I continued to walk backwards I felt my back hit something. Fearing for the worst I turned around and became face to face with the United States champ…

Mr. Dean Ambrose

I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "Come with us "was all dean said in a rather demanding tone. He started to walk and sure enough I followed him... I noticed that both Roman and Seth were walking right behind me...

We had reached an unmarked door. I no longer had a worried look on my face. That look was replaces with confusion. Dean knocked on the door. As I heard the person on the other side began to open the door I looked to see who was on the other side. When the door finally opened I rolled my eyes in disgust. I t was the arrogant self-centered WWE world heavyweight champion...

Mr. Randy Orton...

" ahh there's the woman of the hour' He said as he leaned against the door frame. " what do you want this time " I asked as my voiced was laced with irritation. " please come in " he said as he step aside from the door completely ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes as I walked in the room and made my way to the couch. Randy closed the door as the shield stood guard outside the door...

"That was some stunt you pulled on Monday night" he said as he walked over to where I was "yea I know "I simply replied as I checked my nails. I noticed randy wasn't on either side of me but he was standing behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders as he began to massage my shoulders.

"Ohh somebody's tense" he said as he continued. I tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong. I continued to struggle to get out but I realized it was no use. I let randy massage my shoulders and I had to admit... He was good...

I started to relax and loosen up under randy touch. I moved my hair to the right side as I left the left side exposed. Next thing I know I felt Randy's I ice cold breathe on my neck. He started to leave little butterfly kisses on the back of my neck close to my ear. He then whispered…

"You're accompanying me to my match tonight against cena. I could hear the crowd cheer as Cena's name was said. I shook my head in an up and down formation meaning yes. I could feel a smirk being placed on Randy's face. He stopped massaging my shoulders.

Randy then made his way from around the couch and sat dangerously close to me. I got up from my spot and started to walk toward the door. As I was walking toward the door randy grabbed my wrist "and where do you think you're going" he asked in a questionable tone.

I yanked my wrist out of Randy's grasp as I stop walking. I smiled at Randy. I saw that infamous smirk grow on Randy's face. It was now time to put my plan into action...

I walked right up to randy with the smile still on my face. I pushed randy right back down onto the couch. I walked right to randy and sat right on his lap. He looked surprised at surprised at first but then that was replaced with satisfaction. I then got into a straddle like position on Randy's lap as he put his hands around my waist. I could tell he was loving it. He must have thought he had finally won me over… ha if he only knew.

I let my finger touch his short hair as I watched his every move. I then let my hands move from his hair down to his beard. As I moved my hands down his arms I could tell he didn't want me to stop. I place both of my hands on his chest as I let my fingers on my right hand trace around his six pack.

I then leaned in slowly into his face allowing our lips to brush against one another's as I made my way to kiss his cheek. I then whispered into his ear seductively…

"See you around… Champ"

And with that I got off of his lap and walked toward the door. Before I opened it I turned and looked at randy. As our eyes met one last time I winked at him. I then turned back around and opened the door letting myself out... as I went out the door. I looked at each member of the shield and walked away from them slowly yet satisfied.

Randy's Pov

What in the hell just happened I thought to myself. I continued to sit there as I allowed her words to replay over and over again in my head.

"See you around... champ"

I smirked in satisfaction but she left me looking lost and dumbfounded. I got up from the couch to go get ready for my match with Cena. There was no I was going to lose this match … not with Serena on my arm...

Serena's Pov

I had changed into my red top and shorts. This outfit was a lit bit more... revealing but this was all part of the plan. I made my way to the gorilla position and sure enough randy was there. I gave him a smile as I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. As Randy's theme started it was now our time to walk out.

*on screen *

25 mines later

The match between Cena and Orton was amazing. These were great competitors battling it out for a win. I cheered on randy like I was supposed to do to keep up with my plan. As I watched the match a theme started and I knew that there was trouble on the horizon for Cena...

Sierra, Hotel, India

Echo Lima

Delta

Shield...

As the shield made their way down to the ring the match was still going on. The shield were the perfect distraction for Cena. And Randy capitalized… Randy was setting Cena up for the snap scoop power slam. He executed the move perfectly. I cheered and clapped for randy as he performed the move perfectly. Randy was ready to seal the deal with a R.K.O... As john got up in a groggy state randy struck john hard R.K.O. He went for the pin

1…

2…..

3…

His theme boomed thru the arena as Randy's celebration began. I got into the ring and hugged randy. The shields were in the ring as well as they were circling Cena. As they were busy with Cena I felt an arm snake around my waist. I looked up to see the one and only viper smirking at me…

"So do I get my congratulatory kiss "he asked I gave him a smile "Of course..." my plan was going right as scheduled

I started to lean into randy as I slowly closed my eyes. I peeked one of my eyes open to see if his eyes were closed and sure enough they were. As our lips got closer I started to smile. Our lips then brushed against one another's an I knew what I was going to do.

I kicked randy were the sun didn't shine. He had pain written all over his face. The crowd was going crazy. I rolled out of the ring as I watched randy roll around in pain in the ring. My theme started to play as I was walking up the ramp. I knew randy was going to be pissed with me but I didn't care. There was no way he was going to get me...


End file.
